In these known ice makers the motor is in each instance arranged on the pivot axis. A problem of ice makers of that kind is the space which they need for pivoting the tray. This space has to be available in the refrigerating appliance in which such an ice maker is installed. The larger the dimensions of the tray transversely to the pivot axis, the more difficult it is to provide sufficient space, so that the tray can pivot for ejecting the finished pieces of ice without, for example, hitting against a fresh water feed duct, an adjacent wall of the refrigerating appliance, a collecting container for the pieces of ice or the content thereof, etc.
This generally obliges a constructional form of the tray and the entire ice maker elongated in the direction of the pivot axis. A collecting container for the pieces of ice with sufficient holding capacity must, if its support area is not to be larger than that of the frame, have a considerable height. This makes it difficult to accommodate the ice maker inclusive of collecting container in a refrigerating appliance. If there is allowed a support area of the collecting container which is wider than that of the frame carrying the tray and the motor then the space above the collecting container can be utilised only incompletely.